


Dolores and Hermones slave and husband

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after Harry's farce of a trial  he's in for a suprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolores and Hermones slave and husband

After Harry got back from his trial he went to his room were he was greeted by Hermione who was looking nervious when he asked what was wrong she huged him and acivated a portkey when they landed they were in a pink room. then Harry's world went dark.

When Harry woke up he found himself gaged and tied to a bed naked then he heard the last voice he wanted to hear "hello mr Potter i've waited for this for a long time" then a naked Dolores Umbridge and Hermione Granger came into view then then Hermione put on a coller round Harry's neck and proceeded to suck him of causing him to groan in pleasure then they sucked his nipples then Dolores started to grind him and Hermione started to suck his balls After several minutes of of having his cock pounded he blew is load and he wanted to obay the two females in front of him.Once Umbridge removed the gag from Harry's mouth and removed the restrants and said "slave i will send you back with miss Granger so you wont be missed when we get to Hogwarts we will get married and you will take Granger as a concubine do you understand".

"Yes mistress" said Harry before being portkeyed back with Hermione who stunned him they got back to headquarters and put him to bed and went to her room with no one any the wiser.


End file.
